


Truth or Dare [Podfic]

by blackglass, canarypods (canarywrites)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods
Summary: A podfic of "Truth or Dare" by curtaincall."Jake and Amy have drinks after work, and play some stupid games."
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Truth or Dare [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164759) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 



Length: 9:17  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/truth%20or%20dare.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/truth%20or%20dare%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "rope them in" challenge for Voiceteam 2020! Thanks to chailattemusings for jumping in! And thanks to curtaincall for having blanket permission!


End file.
